Relearning How To Live
by Through Lines Of Despair
Summary: Kayne met Daniel Agger under rather strange circumstances but she's determined to leave him alone and let him get on with his life. Daniel, however, wants to keep her around. Besides, the D-Man knows best.
1. iPod

**Football/Soccer story. It will contain football slash later on and Kayne will end up with one of the players, but I'm not telling who ;D**

* * *

><p>I fiddled lazily with my lip ring, glancing up at my phone every few minutes. I needed my iPod back. I glanced around the small coffee shop and sighed.<p>

"Hurry up…" I thought as I reminded myself of why I was there.

"_Kayne! Hurry up!" my best friend, Lakia called out to me. We'd just been to Anfield to watch Liverpool play, and trust me, it had been amazing. We had to get back to the hotel, since we knew that my brother would kill us if we didn't._

"_Fine," I grumbled, dragging my feet along the ground. It was about then it happened. It must've been. I opened my bag and titled it awkwardly._

My iPod must've fallen out. I was incredibly nervous, since I'd got a lot of personal stuff saved on there, including my phone number (I'm forgetful, okay?) and I thought I'd be stalked for life. About a week later I got a call from a guy with a strange accent telling me he'd found my iPod and was willing to return it if I travelled but up to Liverpool again.

Not long after a man walked in, his arms covered by a black hoodie, the hood pulled over his head. He walked over to me and mumbled a sentence.

"You waiting for your iPod?"

"Yeah…" I sighed.

"Here," the man smiled, handing me the iPod and sitting down opposite me.

"I'm Kayne," I smiled, holding my hand out.

"Daniel," he replied, shaking my hand.

"You're not Scouse…" I whispered.

"Neither are you," He smiled.

"No… but you don't even sound English…" I muttered.

"Maybe because I'm not. I'm Danish," he chuckled.

"Can I call you Danish Da- Wait a second…" I stopped in mid-sentence.

"What?"

"Are you Daniel Agger?"

"Yeah… don't tell anyone though…" he laughed. He looked nervously around the coffee shop. It was empty besides the workers so he pulled his hood down. He was even more beautiful in real life.

"I won't, I promise…" I told him.

"I know you won't. I'm sorry if I scared you at all, randomly calling you and such…"

"No, no it wasn't a problem. I feel honoured to have met you…"

"Don't be ridiculous. Now… you have my number already, so we'll keep in contact, okay?" he told me.

"I-I…"

"It would be an honour to keep in contact with you," he mocked.

"I don't sound like that!" I smiled.

"Yeah, you do, trust me,"

"I swear I don't!"

"And I swear you do!"

"Fine…"

"And once again, the D-Man proves how awesome he is!" Daniel laughed, flexing his arms.

"The D-man? Awesome?" I laughed.

"Don't… even…"

"You are never going to live that one down!"

"I guess that means you'll have to contact me again, doesn't it?" Daniel asked.

"…Fine…"

"I win! Anyway… I have training in half an hour, so I've got to go, bye Rayne,"

"Bye, Daniel," I smiled as he walked out of the door. I picked up my iPod and left too, heading for the bus stop to take me back to the train station, and back to London.


	2. London

**Hey, everyone. I love this story, which makes me wonder why the fuck I haven't updated it... Anyways...**

**I don't own the footballers or the football clubs. Storyline and Lakia and Kayne are mine.**

**xoxo**

**Nikki**

* * *

><p>I smiled at my best friend when I arrived back in London. The pair of us dragged ourselves to a park and threw ourselves onto the bench. It was no secret that Lakia was obsessed with Daniel Agger.<p>

"Got it,"

"Good. So… the guy who gave it back to you… was he cute?" Lakia questioned. I smirked. I wanted to play a little game…

"Yeah…"

"Daniel Agger's cute," Lakia stated dreamily.

"I know…"

"Was he Scouse?"

"Nope…"

"Daniel Agger's not Scouse…"

"Was he foreign?"

"Yes…"

"Daniel Agger is foreign…"

"I know…"

"Agger…" she smiled. I knew she wasn't telling me it was Agger, but I wanted to tell her so badly. So I did.

"Yup,"

"Sorry, what? I was dreaming about -"

"Agger. It was him that gave me my iPod…"

"You! You bitch!"

"He told me to keep in contact with him an' all"

"Hot damn, girl! You're lucky!"

"He's an idiot..."

"He's cute,"

"I wonder if we could set him up with Martin…"

"Martin Kelly?"

"Fuck no! Škrtel, of course!"

The pair of us giggled for a while. I felt my phone vibrate in my pocket.

_Hey. You home yet? Just wanted to ask if you wanted to come visit sometime? I told the guys about you, they're all super psyched :D_

I reread the text a few times and smiled. I didn't realise he wanted to keep that much in contact.


End file.
